concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 12
=Chapter 12= Page start(paperback version): p. 109 POV Character: Eddard Stark Synopsis Some days away from Winterfell, Eddard is awakened by Robert before dawn. Robert insists he come outside, so Eddard dresses and joins Robert on an early morning ride. They don't stop until dawn, miles south of the main party. Robert complains of the glacial pace of the wheelhouse, and jestingly suggests that he and Eddard run off as two vagabond knights. Eddard laughs, but reminds the King of their duties. Robert says that Eddard is always thinking of his duties, and then tries to remember the name of the woman Eddard says he fathered Jon Snow on. Eddard provides the name, and asks coldly that they not speak of her, ashamed of dishonouring Catelyn. Robert finally gets down to business, saying that a rider has brought a message from the eunuch Varys in King's Landing. Eddard reads it with some trepidation, half-expecting mention of Lysa's treachery, but instead it concerns Daenerys's wedding to Khal Drogo. Robert says the information comes from Jorah Mormont. Eddard remembers how Jorah had fled after selling poachers to a Tyroshi slaver. He is in Pentos now, trying to earn a royal pardon. Robert wants to have Daenerys killed. Eddard remembers that he has always been bloodthirsty towards the Targaryens, since they killed Eddard's father, brother and sister. They had fought bitterly after Tywin Lannister had Rhaegar Targaryen's wife and children killed, since Eddard thought it wasn't justified; they were reconciled only after Lyanna's death. Robert doesn't want any more Targaryens to spring from Daenerys's loins. Unfortunately, Daenerys has been under the protection of a Pentoshi merchant and now of the Dothraki. Robert asks what Eddard thinks of the Dothraki threat, and Eddard points out that they have no ships. Robert says that ships can be had in the Free Cities, and there are many still in the Seven Kingdoms who would back a Targaryen against him. Eddard says that they need a new Warden of The East. Robert says he will not name Robert Arryn. Eddard suggests Robert's brother Stannis instead, then realizes that Robert has already promised it to another. He guesses it is Jaime Lannister, which Robert confirms. Eddard thinks this is a bad idea, since Jaime's father is already Warden of The West, and Jaime could end up both. Eddard then asks whether Jaime could be trusted. Jaime killed the last king he was sworn to, he reminds Robert. After the Battle of the Trident, Eddard had followed Rhaegar's army back to King's Landing. The Lannisters had taken the city by treachery, and Jaime had slain King Aerys Targaryen and was sitting on the Iron Throne, though he said he was only keeping it warm for Robert. Robert finds this amusing, and doesn't think Jaime's "great sin" was that bad. He rides off, and Eddard is filled with despair of ever keeping Robert from making mistakes. Character List Appearing: *Alyn *Boros *Eddard Stark *Meryn *Robert Baratheon Mentioned: *Aerys Targaryen *Baelor *Brandon Stark (Eddard's brother) *Brandon Stark (Eddard's son) *Catelyn Tully Stark *Cersei Lannister Baratheon *Daenerys Targaryen *Drogo *Jaime Lannister *Jon Arryn *Jorah Mormont *Lyanna Stark *Rhaegar Targaryen *Robert Arryn *Stannis Baratheon *Tywin Lannister *Varys *Wylla Terms Mentioned Places: *Bear Island *Casterly Rock *Free Cities *King's Landing *Kingsroad *Pentos *Red Keep *Seven Kingdoms *Storm's End *Trident *Tyrosh *Winterfell Terms: *Bannerman *Dothraki *Dragon *First Men *Hand of the King *Ice *Iron Throne *Khal *Kingsguard *Lannister *Mormont *Others *Stark *Sworn Brother *Targaryen *Usurper *Warden of The East *Warden of The West A Game of Thrones: Chapter 12 Category: A Song of Ice And Fire chapters--POV Eddard